Little Skylark
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: This involves a mental age regression of a certain Cloud Guardian, so far warning. Oh and brotherly Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to stop making stories and not finishing them gah! Well whatever. Hope you enjoy this! This is my first KHR story so please be nice. This was inspired by a comic I saw on tumbler sometime ago. Don't remember who made it though. :/**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _A toy bird was being tossed into the air when the child heard the ringing. The young child, a boy around the age of four, then saw an old maid go to the phone to see who it was. This gained his attention and forgot about the bird that had fallen to the floor. The boy tried to hear what she was saying, but only got snippets of the conversation, he then quickly lost interest and went back to the bird. It was a nice fluffy stuffed bird. It was the color of the sun, and felt like clouds. Even though the toy still doesn't have a name, the child loves it to bits and pieces. Why wouldn't he? It was a birthday present from his parents when he turned three after all. He began to toss it up into the air and caching it once more, pretending it was flying._

 _"Ah!" The elder maid exclaimed. This brought the young boy's attention back to her. She had said good bye with a bow and turned to the child with a warm, wide smile on her winkled face._

 _"Young master, it seems that your parents are coming home tomorrow!" She spoke softly, yet strongly. After hearing the news, the boy just sat there, trying to think what she had just said. With wide eyes, he slowly blinked._

 _"Really? Are they really comin' home?" He asked somewhat hesitantly. He loves his parents, he really does, it's just that his parents haven't been home lately. They have been gone before, even when he was even younger and possibly from when he doesn't remember, but lately they've been gone for long periods of time. It started a few days after his fourth birthday. First it had been his mother, she had gotten a promotion at her work so she started to work longer hours. Then it was his father, he had to have meetings all the time. It didn't make any sense to the young boy. Of course he didn't know what his parents did for jobs, or how much they were payed. He didn't even know how much money was being spent for living in such a lifestyle. All he knew was that he lives in a nice traditional Japanese house with a few maids here and there (at least he thinks there were a few, he's not too sure on that), a cook or two, and a couple butlers (again he wasn't too sure on that one. So many people go in and out of his house he can only remember who was who for so long). So when the two adults started to leave for long periods of time, this had been the longest. Almost three months._

 _"Yes, they really are." She had confirmed. The young child suddenly gave the widest smile he ever gave. He started to laugh and dance around with the little bird._

 _"Did you hear that, birdy? Mama an' papa are coming home!" He was so enthusiastic, for tomorrow was just not the day his parents were coming home, no, it was also his fifth birthday._

 _"Best present ever!" Giggling with glee, he began to run around the house yelling about how mama and papa were coming home. All of the servants watched the little boy with joy filling their hearts. Soon the child was playing pretend with his toys, a party, in celebration. Before he knew it, it was time to go to sleep._

 _"It's_ _time for bed little one." A younger maid, a new one, had told the boy. She's so new she still haven't gotten the child's name down._

 _"Bu' I don' wanna." He whined tiredly. It was obvious that it was near his bed time, but he was determined to stay awake._

 _"It is important for you to sleep. If you do then it would be all the more faster to be with your parents. If you try to stay up, it would feel like forever. Do you understand?" She had asked. Due to his sleep deprived mind, it took a while to process the words. When he finally understood, he frowned._

 _"How about I read you a bedtime story? Would that make you happy?" Immediately he nodded. He was picked up and carried to his room where he was tucked in with his purple pajamas. Right after, the maid got a book that he had never seen before._

 _"Wha' tha'?" Confusion written all over his face._

 _"This, is a book my mother read to me when I a little older than you, but I think you can handle it. See, I found it when I was helping clean my old room." She told him_

 _"Now this is a story about a little thing. It wasn't much, but it grew into something majestic." This interested the boy. With a nod she began to read._

 _"Once upon a time there was a world where there were two types of beings, the carnivores and the herbivores. The carnivores ruled with an iron fist, biting to death all those who went against them. They even fought each other! The herbivores lived in fear of these carnivores, and thought 'If we live in packs then we could be safer!' Unfortunately it was the packs that made them in even more danger. One day a creature was born to a carnivore father and a herbivore mother. It was strange, for a carnivore and a herbivore never have babies, but these two did."_

 _"Why?" The young one interrupted._

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why do they have a baby if ca-carnivores an' herb-herbivores hate each other?" This made her chuckle._

 _"We don't know. Maybe the herbivore was just too cute to be bitten to death, and the carnivore was just too handsome to be scared of."_

 _"Anyways, the young babe took mostly after its mother, and only having very few traits from its father. 'Look my love, she looks just like you.' He said with love. 'Oh you silly, our child is not a girl. He is a boy. You are right though. He does look like me.' She explained to the new father. She then frowned. 'Why are you sad my love?' The carnivore asked. 'I am afraid. I am afraid for our child. He would be attacked by the carnivores for being a herbivore, while being bullied by herbivores for being a carnivore.' She told him with worry. 'He won't. I will protect him when push comes to shove, and besides, he looks so much like you, he won't get bullied.' He smiled at her trying to wash away any doubts. What they didn't know was that when their baby boy goes out to play, he would get attacked. Not by carnivores, but by herbivores."_

 _"Why?!" The boy ask angrily. She smiled at him, approving that he was angry at this. It is never good to harm those that can't defend for themselves or to hurt people in general unless it's absolutely necessary._

 _"I'll tell you why. It was because the child was weaker than the normal herbivore was, and the stronger herbivores thought that they could become stronger and fight back the carnivores if they hurt the young carnivore-herbivore. So the young child would go back home, hurt, both emotionally and physically. Oddly enough he never felt any physical pain, he only felt the pain of being different. His father and mother did their best to stop the others from harming their child, but it never did. Then one day, a big strong carnivore came to find the young child. This carnivore was the king of carnivores, the one who set the rules. When he did he found him with his parents in a field. He said 'The rumors were true then? A carnivore and a herbivore together, with a child no less? This is an outrage!' He yelled with a booming voice. 'I will not allow this! I will bite you all to death!' He then started to charge at the family of three. It was then that the young child started to show what he gained from his father." She stopped dramatically_ _._

 _"Wha'? Wha' did he get from his dad? Please tell me." The young boy pleaded to his maid._

 _"His strength. It turns out that the young child was given the looks of his mother and the strength of his father. It only came out due to his family being in danger. With this new found strength, he defeated the carnivore king. Then those who were watching looked at the young one in surprise. He had won against the carnivore king! Soon all carnivores and herbivores bowed down to the child. He became confused. Why were the bowing down to him? He didn't understand. 'Daddy? Mommy? Why are they doing that?' He had asked his parents. 'Well you see son,' his father started to say, 'it is tradition for when someone defeats the king, they become the new king or queen.'. 'Oh.' He said. 'So does that mean I'm king now?'. 'Yes.' Both parents replied. Not long after a new age of peace began with the new king. Now it is told that the young child was the first of his kind. He was known as the first omnivore. The end." The maid closed the book to see that her young master had fallen asleep. When she walked passed the bed on her way out, a chubby hand grabbed her._

 _"Hm?" She turned to look at the boy who was staring at her with sleepy eyes._

 _"I... Like tha'... Had... Nice end..." Sleep consumed the boy and he began to dream..._

* * *

 ** _Where am I?_**

 _"...bar..."_

 ** _Who's there?_**

 _"Hi..."_

 ** _I think I can hear you._**

 _"...ri-san..."_

 ** _Who are you?_**

 _"...Hiba..."_

 ** _Where are you?_**

 _"...bari..."_

 _ **Are you...?**_

 _"...Hibar..."_

 _ **Is that...?**_

"Hibari-san!"

 **My name...?**

* * *

 **Ohhoho! What is this? You'll just have to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you guys like the story that was told to the little boy? If you haven't notice the omnivore is Tsuna. I bet you could tell who's who for the parents though. Oh and I don't intend this to be a romantic story. It's more like really fluffy, platonic love, but if you want too, you could squint loud enough you can see some romantic love going on. Any ways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter_** _ **two**_

 **Everything was black. Blackness all around the boy.**

 _ **Mama? Papa?**_

 **He didn't know where he where he was.**

 _"Hibari-san..."_

 ** _It's that voice_**

 **A figure started to appear. The young child could barely make the other out, he only saw a blur. For some reason though, the child knew it was another boy. Suddenly the figure started to come into focus. He had big, soft, fluffy looking brown hair. He also had creamy skin, and lovely brown eyes, but that was all the child could see.**

 _"I'm going to take you to the hospital. Okay?"_

 ** _Why?_**

 _"We'll find out what happened."_

 **He could feel himself nod. He didn't know what was happening, or why he had to go to the hospital, but the voice sounded so soothing.**

 _ **Who are you?**_

 **The child knew no more.**

* * *

Eyes opened to see a white room with sunlight filtering though the curtains. This wasn't his room. Where was he exactly? The hospital like the voice told him? He wasn't sure. All he remembered was that the new maid told him a story and that...

"Today's my birthday!" The young boy jumped up. He looked all around and realized he needed to go home.

"Mama an' papa must be worried! They come home today!" He exclaimed to himself. That was then he stopped. His... Voice sounded different. It sounded... Lower.

"H-Hello?" He whispered. A gasp slipped though his lips while hands covered his mouth. This wasn't right. He felt... Bigger. Even his hands felt bigger. He looked down to see a white blanket. Pulling away said blanket so fast that it fluttered down to the ground. With eyes wide, hands shaking, and braking into a cold sweat he looked down onto himself. This, this was most defiantly not right. His legs, arms, and torso were too long. His hands and feet were too big. Just what in the world happened when he slept? Tears gathered in the not-child's eyes.

 _'This can't be right. I-I just turned five an'-an' today mama an' papa are coming home. Y-yeah. This is just a dream. A-a bad one. Ye-yes. The-they're going to wake me up soon. We're going to eat cake, an' we're going to have fun an'-an'... An' everything is goin' to be fine.'_ The poor thing was in denial. Crying, he didn't noticed that someone entered the room.

"Hibari-san?" His head jerked up with tears streaming down his face. The person, a boy, looked like... Sounded like...

"H-Hibari-san!" It was! It was the voice from before! He even had the fluffy hair and lovely brown eyes from that person! So they were the same person? They must be! The voice was coming from him, so they must be...

"Hibari-san! Why are you crying?!" He looked so nervous and... Scared?

"Wh-who are you?" Hibari Kyouya asked the teen.

"You don't remember me?" The other was shocked, even more confused, and was that hurt on his face? Kyouya slowly shook his head. Just then the door opened with a slam. Kyouya jumped, letting out a small squeak. There was a short doctor with beady eyes that walked though.

"Reborn!" The fluffy one (his hair just looked so soft and fluffy, so Kyouya thought that was how he should call him) shrieked. 'Reborn', Kyouya assumed, kicked Fluffy's head.

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna." 'Reborn' demanded with his squeaky voice. He then turned to Kyouya and frowned.

"You are Hibari Kyouya, yes?" It didn't sound like a question, more like a statement. The no-longer-a-child nodded shyly.

"I am your doctor. Now, can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Again, not a question.

"M-my maid told me a story, a-an' I went to bed. T-today is supposed to be my fifth birthday. Mama an' papa are coming home today too." His voice was so low, an averaged person could barely hear him. These two people wen't though so they were able to hear him. Kyouya looked down, embarrassed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hibari-san... I don't know how to tell you this but..." Fluffy (Kyouya just won't call him 'Dame-Tsuna'. That's rude, besides he likes calling the older(?) boy Fluffy) started to say.

"You lost your memory of the last eleven years. You are not five, but sixteen." 'Reborn' told him bluntly. Kyouya froze.

"Reborn! You could've told himself gently! I think he's gone into shock!" These words went unheard by the other two occupants of the room (or in Reborn's case, ignored).

 _'I-I'm sixteen? N-no! H-he must be joking!'_ Tears started to flow down his face once again.

"No! You're lying! I'm five years old an' mama an' papa are going to celebrate my birthday with me! An' an' we're going to have fun an' be like we used to! You-you!" He started to bawl like the little kid he mentally was. A hand rubbed soothing circles around the child's(?) back. After what felt like hours to him, Kyouya started to calm down to hiccups.

"I think I should reintroduce myself. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. And this here is Reborn." Tsuna introduced himself and the baby doctor.

"N-nice to meet you." Kyouya looked up into Fluffy's (he likes the name Fluffy, that and he already forgot his name. He was never good with names) warm, brown eyes. Fluffy smiled at him, and began to speak.

"You must be hungry huh? I'll see what I can get you, okay?" The younger(?) of the two nodded. Fluffy's smile widen by a little bit before he picked up the white sheet on the ground.

"Here, don't want to get cold." He covered him with it and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hibari yelled.

"Huh?" He did't know why he had done that, so he looked into his lap, blushing.

"Don't worry Hibari-san, I'll get something edible. Trust me, the food they have here doesn't taste that great, but I'll find something." With that, Fluffy left. It was only Hibari and Reborn. They stared at each other before Kyouya looked away. The baby(man) only sighed at the person in front of him. Frowning, Reborn thought of how such a shy, week boy became the blood thirsty carnivore he came to know.

"Kyouya."

"H-hai!" His frown went deeper.

"You must come to accept that you are no longer in the time that you remember. You must also accept that your body is older now than your mental state." After this he started to smirk.

"So from now on, until you gain back your memories, you'll be staying with a dame student of mine, Tsuna." Hibari tilted his head.

"You mean Fluffy?" He asked (he had forgotten Fluffy's real name [as stated above]. Now he _has_ to remember Flu-Tsuna's name. Of course he will still call him Fluffy, he decided. Just not when the other was around). Reborn silently laughed at this. But Kyouya was right. Tsuna's hair was fluffy, and Reborn should know. He sat upon that head a million times.

"Yes well 'Fluffy' is going to take care of you." He told the younger male mirthfully. He was definitely going to use this as blackmail. For who? Well the answer is quite obvious. The sky and the cloud. Just as the man-in-a-baby's-body was thinking of when to use this information, the sky came in.

"Ah, sorry Hibari-san. All they had was ham sandwiches." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Cocking his head Hibari looked at the other. Blinking Tsuna asked what was wrong. Kyouya frowned then told him.

"Call me Kyouya." Hearing this, Tsuna faltered and Kyouya giggled at him.

"U-um. W-why? N-not that I don't want to! It-it's just... Ah, unexpected! Yeah! Hehe." Tsuna flustered, face red as a tomato.

"Because I want you to." He does, and for some reason he felt strange when called 'Hibari-San'. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good feeling. After a moment Tsuna remembered something.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Here." Tsuna gave Kyouya the sandwich that he got from the cafeteria. Tentatively, Kyouya grabbed the food and began to eat.

"Dame-Tauna. Come with me." Reborn ordered. They both left the room, leaving Kyouya alone with his ham sandwich. It was the moment when he finished it, he heard a girl scream. He started to get scared. What if something happened to Fluffy and Reborn? He, for some reason, felt like they could handle themselves, but he couldn't help but get worried. After who knows how long, Kyouya decided to look at the window. He couldn't see much, due to the curtains being closed, but he could see some clouds in the sky. Clouds were wonderful things to him. They were so fluffy, and they seem to go wherever they want to. Ever since he could remember, he wanted to fly to the sky and become a cloud himself. And why wouldn't he? He could see the world, being bound to nothing but the sky, and possibly be able to see his parents.

 _'I wonder where they are. Are they home? Are they gone? Do they know what happened? Are they okay?'_ So many questions went though his head, but none had answers. His thoughts were interrupted by the door once more.

"Ah, K-Kyouya-san?" It was Tsuna, and he looked tired. Kyouya frowned.

"No." He pouted. Tsuna faltered.

"N-no?" He squeaked out.

"No san." Kyouya explained (not really). Kyouya did not want Fluffy to add the san to his name. Only kun would do.

"U-un, K-Kyouya-kun." Tsuna agreed nervously.

That was when Kyouya noticed that Tsuna was holding something in his hand. Tilting his head, Kyouya questioned the object.

"What's that?" A nervous chuckle passed through Tsuna's mouth.

"It's called a 'cell phone'. You can use it to call people." He explained. Slowly, Kyouya gathered his courage.

"A-ano, T-Tsuna-san?" Was it just him or did Fluffy shivered?

"What is it Kyouya-kun?"

"D-do you know where mama an' papa are?" He was very concerned for his parents. What if something happened to them while he had slept? What if they were looking for him right now not knowing that he was okay? If they did, how would they react to his predicament? Probably worried, maybe sad, and possibly angry. At who and what exactly? He didn't know. He hopped that they weren't angry at him. While thinking about his parents he didn't noticed that Tsuna froze. It was only a deep sigh that came from the elder(?) of the two that brought Kyouya out of his thoughts.

"Kyouya-kun" A deeper sigh, if that was even possible, went through the brunette's lips.

"We... We don't know. I never saw them, and from what I've been told, they haven't been back for a while now. I'm sorry." Tsuna was looking down towards his feet, biting his lip. Kyouya stared at him, frowning. Well, his mom and dad have been gone for three months, and today they were supposed to come home but... This wasn't exactly home, and this wasn't the body he remembers being in (even if it felt right in some way, it looked oh so wrong), then it might be possible that his mom and dad were a way for much longer. It was then that Hibari Kyouya decided to find out what had happened to him.

"Tsuna-san? What happened? Why am I here?" For a five year old, he was smart. Not rocket-science-smart, but smart enough to know what questions to ask. Tsuna glanced up to the former(?) Perfect's face, and saw resolve. Once more he sighed (he has been sighing a lot lately and he doesn't like that fact), then he began the tale.

"About a week ago you suddenly dissappeared. No one knew where you went, until yesterday..."

* * *

 **Okay that's enough of this chapter. I'm thinking of making the chapters a little longer each time. Oh and if you happen to find any mistakes, let me know. I'm also thinking of a schedule. Updating once a week on Fridays, but from time to time I'll update somewhere within the week. So it'll be a surprise when I do. What do you think? BTW please review. Have a great morning/day/evening/night. ^^**

 **Edit: I think that lil' baby Hibari should be called Kyouya since he isn't like his older counterpart. So I changed the 'Hibari's to 'Kyouya's. Oh and Hibird will be eventually introduced to Kyouya, but probably not for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo in this chapter you get to find out how Hibari got to the hospital. Oh and I will try to stay in the whole 'post on Fridays' thing as much as I can. I feel like it's a nice amount of time to make and finish a chapter. But it's so tempting to post when I finish. Gah! I'll make an exception for this one since it's kinda short.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _A young teen, around the age of fourteen, walked to his middle school. Even though that day was a break, he was going there anyway. See, a week ago, the bloody perfect of Namimori Middle School, mysteriously dissappeared. No one had seen him leave, nor had anyone saw anything strange that day. It was as if he had just up and left. Of course Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't worried at first. He knew that the skylark can handle himself. He was convinced that his cloud had left to bite some yakuza to death somewhere, but then when the Disciplinary Committee started to basically turn the whole town upside-down to find their leader, Tsuna realized that there was a problem. He knew that the DC already looked all over the school, but his intuition yelled at him to go there. So he did._

 _"I hope Hibari-san is okay. I mean he's strong and all, but..." He mumbled to himself. Sighing heavily, he jumped over the gate (he wasn't sure if he should be glad he could do this now. At least he has better pain tolerance because of his spartan tutor. Why did the gate have to be closed? And he really hoped that no one saw him do that) and began walking towards the sport equipment shed. He could feel his intuition telling him that was where he needed to be, pulsating with every step he got closer. Finally, he stopped at the door. Tsuna's intuition told him that he_ needed _to go inside, but he hesitated. What if there was someone dangerous in there? What if it was a dead body? Or worse? Some sort of monster just waiting to eat him?_

 _No. Now that was just plain ludicrous._

 _With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, the decimo opened the door. Once he stepped inside, his intuition calmed down. Taking a quick look around the dimly lit room, he saw a the outline of a person. Looking closer, Tsuna gasped at who it was. There, laying on the ground, was Hibari Kyouya, the demon perfect of Namimori Middle School, leader of the_ _Disciplinary Committee, and Tsuna's cloud guardian._

 _"Hibari-san!" Tsuna ran up to Hibari, worried for his cloud guardian. He yelled his nam numerous times, but barely got a response. Then the skylark started to open his eyes._

 _"!" Tsuna's eyes widen at seeing how unfocused his cloud's own eyes were._

 _"I'm going to take you to the hospital. Okay?" Blank. Tsuna could feel the worry he was radiating and tried to communicate again, but this time with determination filling his voice._

 _"We'll find out what happened." A small, slow nod. Tsuna felt some relief, even if it was a little bit. Getting Hibari onto his back was a bit hard, but he had done it. He went out the door and closed it, thinking._

'I need to get him to a hospital quick. Who knows how injured he might be... I need to tell Reborn.' _And with that, Tsuna left the school grounds and went to the nearest hospital._

* * *

 _"Well? How is he?" Tsuna asked the doctor. After calling up Reborn and telling him the situation, Reborn pulled some strings (and possibly used some blackmail) to keep the ordeal quiet. Reborn also managed to get Shamal to work with Hibari (though Tsuna doesn't want to know how exactly)._

 _"*sigh* Physically he's fine. He seems to have a large amount of fatigue, if he's like this. But..." Tsuna paled. This did not sound good._

 _"B-But what?" He stuttered._

 _"I don't know about his mental or emotional state." Mental and emotional state? What about it?_

 _"What do you mean?" The assassin doctor gave him a look._

 _"What I mean is that if something happened to him during the week that strained his mind and/or emotions, I don't know if it's normal. Or at least what's normal for him." Shamal grumbled._

 _"We would have to wait until he wakes up to see the unseeable injuries, if there's any at all." He explained to the middle schooler._

 _"I... See..." Shamal started to walk away from his patient when he was stopped by Reborn._

 _"You'll be here when he wakes up?" A demand._

 _"Who knows when he does. When that happens call me." Then he left grumbling about how he doesn't treat men. Tsuna could only look at Hibari with worried eyes. It felt strange to see such a strong person in a state like this. It was like he was in a dream. A bad one at that._

 _"Hibari-san..."_

* * *

 **At first, I didn't plan to have Shamal in there, but there was an accident where a good chunk of my chapter was gone so you guys get this! It was supposed to be shorter, but hey, you got something longer than expected I guess. This is a flashback chapter after all. Also if you think I need to separate certain spots for paragraphs, then please tell me and any spelling errors you see. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter Kyouya gets out of the hospital and goes to his new home! Btw I'm thinking of the whole Simon and afterwards not happen because one: I didn't finish reading the manga. Need to do that. And two: some people only watched the anime cause that's a thing. But I like the idea of the whole curse broken. Maybe Byakuran got info of the whole thing from his other in that world? And told Checker Face? And how it actually works? I don't know. ALSO I'M ONLY UPDATING THIS BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT FOR FRIDAY.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter four**_

"Shamal was hoping that you would tell us what happened when you woke up but..." The tiny doctor jumped onto Tsuna's head. The two didn't notice him coming in.

"It seems that you wouldn't be telling anyone anything for a while." He had stated.

"And that he isn't even here to see his patient." One could feel the killer instinct rolling off of the (not)baby.

"So! You will be discharged latter on tonight. By the time you get to your new home, everything will be prepared." Even an average person could feel that there was no room for any argument of any kind. With quick good byes, the (non)baby, and the teen left, leaving the other alone to his thoughts.

 _'Maybe I should sleep...'_ He remembered what his maid had said about time flying when a person slept. With some effort Kyouya fell asleep.

* * *

"Kyouya-kun. Kyouya-kun, it's time to wake up." The child only snuggled closer to his pillow. He was so warm, he didn't want to get out of the comfy bed.

"I don' wanna..." His voice muffled due to the blanket and pillow. A chuckled was heard.

"You kinda have to." The voice said.

"Jus' five more minumsns..." He slurred.

"Oh, come on now. You need to wake up."

"Bu' papa..."

"'Papa'? I'm not your dad. It's me Tsuna." Kyouya's eyes snapped open. He looked to the side to see Tsuna right next to him.

"Oh." He whispered.

"Sorry." Tsuna gave him a weary smile.

"It's okay Kyouya-kun. We need to get going." He nodded, and sat up. Kyouya tried to stand up, and wavered a bit. He almost fell, but Tsuna caught him. Kyouya took this time to finally look at the clothes he was wearing. It was a simple purple pajama top and bottom. Now that he thought of it, it was soft.

"Kyouya-kun?" He looked into Tsuna's concerned face. Feeling embarrassed, he looked down.

"I'm okay..." He murmured.

"If you say so..." Slowly, the two made their way to the lobby. On the way there Kyouya stayed close to the teen and looked at his surroundings. He noticed how everything was smaller than what he was used to. Occasionally, he would look at the fluffy brunette. He was so kind, and offered him a place to stay when his own parents weren't around. Probably. He didn't know. He wish he did though.

Sometimes when his eyes lingered at Fluffy's own eyes, he would turn to look at him questionably, wondering if there was anything wrong. Then Kyouya would quickly look away as if he was caught stealing cookies. When they reached the nurse, Kyouya tried to hide behind Tsuna. The key word was tried. He couldn't help the fact he was a little taler than Tsuna.

"Here you go! You are all ready to leave. You're bills have been paid and the paperwork has been signed." The nurse said with a smile after giving Tsuna a bag that contained Kyouya's stuff.

"Thank you ma'am." Tsuna said with a bow. Kyouya, not wanting to come off as rude, bowed quickly. The lion led the hedgehog into the boys bathroom to change clothes, but not after Tsuna made sure there was no weapons within the articles of clothing (so. Many. Tonfas. End of story.). He came out wearing his school uniform (he didn't know that) with the jacket in his arms.

"I-is this right?" He could feel his face go red. Oh gosh, what if he put it on wrong? So many other 'what if's went though his mind when Fluffy Tsuna (maybe this could be a good name to call him) stopped him.

"Un. You look good Kyouya-kun." He told him with a smile. This made Kyouya relax a little. They then made their way out and saw a black car waiting for them. A man with a suit and black sunglasses came out of the car and opened the back door for them. Quickly, the two got into the back seat. Not long after, the car started and drove away from the building. Kyouya looked out of the tinted windows to see where they were.

"Sorry about this..." Tsuna softly said. He turned his head to see the fluffy haired teen.

"Why?" He questioned. Tsuna shuffled his feet. He was obviously embarrassed by this whole ordeal.

"Because... Well, I mean. I." He stumbled around, not knowing what to say.

"I... This must be very hard for you... You just wake up eleven years into the future, in an older body, and have no idea what to do or how it even happened. I can't say that I know how it feels or what it's like, but something similar happened to me once so I have an idea... But it's not exactly the same huh?" Tsuna finally got out.

 _'Somethin' similar?'_ He nodded even if he didn't quite get what Tsuna was saying, but got the gist of it.

"It's okay. I have you now." Once those words left Kyouya's mouth he started to blush.

"I-I mean if you're okay with tha'! If-if you don' it's okay too..." Oh how he wanted to crawl into a bed and never leave. That's when he heard it. Laughter. It wasn't harsh like he heard the way the other children laugh at him. No. It was soft and light. Something that wasn't full of hate. Something filled with love. Just like his parents. Kyouya saw that it was Tsuna who was laughing. Suddenly Tsuna stopped.

"Ah! I didn't mean to! It's just... It's just not everyday I got to see you like that. It was kinda nice." He explained, trying not to offend him. Shaking his head Kyouya told him what he thought.

"It's okay. I like your laugh. It's... Nice." He finished lamely. Nice just didn't cut it. It was wonderful. From that moment on it was Kyouya's mission to make Tsuna laugh as much as possible.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in front of a home. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had two floors so he knew he had a room. Oh, now Kyouya was getting nervous. What if Fluffy Tsuna's parents didn't like him? Does Fluffy Tsuna have any brothers or sisters? Were they all nice? He couldn't imagine anyone being mean to such a wonderful person. But why does he feel like there are?

He didn't want to think about it.

"Here we are. This is my house, and I guess your house too now." Tsuna awkwardly laughed when they got out of the car. Kyouya's only response was a small nod. Tsuna said his thanks to the driver, and he drove away from them. Grabbing a bit of Tsuna's sleeve, Kyouya started to get worked up again. Oh what if he wasn't good enough for them to house? What if his parents find out and didn't like this arrangement?

"Kyouya-kun? Are you okay?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Kyouya stared at his new friend(? He wasn't sure if Fluffy Tsuna wanted to be friends with him. Who was he kidding? Who wants to be friends with such a shy boy?). Quickly looking down at his shoes he decided to tell him his worries. Or at least one of them.

"What if they don' like me?" He whispered bashfully. Tsuna gazed into his eyes and gave a warm, comforting smile.

"Everyone'll like you, and I'm pretty sure my mom'll love you." Tsuna reassured. After a moment they went to the door to open it.

"Tsuna-nii!" A young boy that looks to be around nine greeted Tsuna. Kyouya looked at the boy and thought he must be Tsuna's younger brother. He must be since he called Tsuna brother.

"Hey Fuuta. Have you been good for mom?" Tsuna asked the newly dubbed Fuuta.

"Yep! But Lambo-kun and I-pin have been running around." Just as he said that there was a crash. Tsuna sighed and brought Kyouya inside.

"Kyouya-kun, this is Fuuta. Fuuta, this Kyouya-kun." Tsuna quickly introduced before he went to check out what was broken. Kyouya just stand there, not knowing what to do.

"Hello Kyouya-nii. Is it okay if I call you that?" Kyouya jumped upon hearing Fuuta talk.

"Ummm..." Kyouya-nii? No one ever called him that. Besides, Fuuta is older than him! Mentally, that is.

"Y-you can jus' call me Kyouya inst-stead." He waved his hands around blushing. He wasn't sure he was ready to be called that. Fuuta nodded his head in understanding. Now that Kyouya looked closer, he noticed that Fuuta didn't exactly look like Fluffy Tsuna.

"Are, are you really Tsuna-san's little brother?" He asked. Fuuta smiled sadly.

"Not by blood, no." His smile became happy then.

"But I don't need to be! We're brothers by bond!" Fuuta exclaimed happily. Kyouya looked at the boy with sparkles in his eyes. He wants a relationship like that. Maybe Tsuna could be _his_ big brother too... Yes. That would be nice.

* * *

 **I'm ending this chapter here! Why you may ask? Because I wanna stop at some point. That and I want to make a nice size chapter. Not to long, nor not to short. It would be nice if you told me you're ideal chapter so I have an idea how long I should make mine. Oh! And please tell me if anyone seems ooc. And if their speech patterns seems off. Thanks! Please review! BTW I don't own KHR. If I did then holy cow I made a good story, but I didn't sooo yeah.**

 **Edit: Just what in the world did I have there? 'I have you know'? That just doesn't make any sense. Thank goodness I changed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! On to the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter five**_

"Lambo-sama is the greatest! Guhahah!" A child, presumably Lambo, practically yelled. No, not practically. The child straight up yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Kyouya had to cover his ears to stop himself from going deaf. Whoever yelled that was most likely not going to get along with Kyouya since he himself has always been a quiet child. He does have his moments from time to time though.

"Lambo! No brake plate!" Another child (a girl?) exclaimed in broken Japanese.

"Lambo! I-pin! Stop fighting right now!" It was Tsuna. Kyouya shivered when he heard Fluffy Tsuna yell. He decided to never make him angry.

"Lambo say sorry!"

"Never! Guahahaha!" Fuuta laughed nervously at his family's antics.

"So our new guest has arrived." A pretty lady came down the stairs. She had long, purpleish hair, sharp, green(? It looked green to him.) eyes, and a scorpion tattoo on her left arm. She was very pretty. Was that already established? Because she was. Kyouya could feel his face flushing at the sight of her. Was she Tsuna's big sister? Or his aunt? Cousin maybe? Or was she like Fuuta? He didn't know, but he also didn't want to ask. He was too embarrassed.

"H-h-hai! M-my na-name is Hi-Hibari Kyo-Kyouya! Pl-please' t-t-t-to mee' you!" Smooth. Real smooth. Oh man. He was as straight as a rod, face scarlet red, and he stuttered so bad. Ohhoho man. This made such a good first impression. Kyouya really wants to crawl into a hole now. And never. Ever return.

"*chuckles* The pleasure is all mine." She was smiling at him.

"My name is Bianchi. Come, Maman would like to meet you." She led him and Fuuta into the kitchen where food was all over the place. Kyouya saw Tsuna holding a boy with a big Afro and yellow horns inside, and he was wearing a cow suit. Standing next to Tsuna was a girl(?) who looked Chinese and had a small braid on top of her(?) head. Kyouya also saw a woman with an apron in front of the stove. She turned to see who it was and saw him.

"Oh! You must be Kyouya-kun! Tsu-kun told me about you!" Tsu-kun? Was that Tsuna?

"A-ano. Wh-who are you?" Kyouya asked shyly.

"My name is Sawada Nana. You can call me mama!" Kyouya tilted his head.

"Mom says it makes her feel younger." Tsuna explained. This made a lightbulb light up in Kyouya's mind.

"She's your mama! Ano. Where's your papa Tsuna-san?" Kyouya could see the similarities between the woman and the teen. Tsuna looked a lot like his mom. But what about Fluffy Tsuna's dad?

"At work." Was his simple reply. Oh wow. He never knew Tsuna's voice could ever sound so cold. What did Tsuna's dad do to receive that kind of response?! Kyouya... Didn't really want to know, thinking that it was not a good topic to speak about.

"This boy here is Lambo. When Lambo demands you to be his slave say no." Tsuna started introductions.

"And she's I-pin. She's a little shy, so it might take a while for her to warm up to you." He continued. I-pin quickly hid behind Tsuna's legs.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, but you already knew that." It was the doctor from earlier. He was wearing a suit, and was that a green chameleon oh his hat? Kyouya nodded, showing his acknowledgement of everyone. Tsuna was finally able to get the two children into their seats, when he motioned Kyouya to him.

"You can sit next to me if you want." Tsuna told him. So far the only person he relatively knew was Reborn and Tsuna, and he still wasn't sure if everyone liked him yet.

"Okay." He softly mumbled. When everyone was in their seats, they began to eat. Well, almost everyone.

"Ara? Kyouya-kun? Why aren't you eating?" Maman (it didn't feel right calling someone else 'mama' and he remembered Bianchi calling her that.) asked. Kyouya flinched and started to fidget.

"I-it's ju-jus' so much f-food. A-an' I don' know wha' to eat firs'." He murmured. Oh this was like with Bianchi again, but more awkward since everyone was staring at him.

"He's right mom. You made a feast. I'm not sure if everyone can eat all this tonight." Tsuna was his knight in shining armor. Then maman started to put food on his plate.

"Well this could be where you start with, ne?" She said. Oh my. The food on his plate. It was steak. Not just any steak. It was Salisbury steak. His favorite food ever.

"A-ano, Kyouya-kun?" His attention snapped to Fluffy.

"Hai?" Tsuna had sweat dropping from his head when Kyouya tilted his.

"N-nothing..." He tailed off. Weird. Kyouya went to take a bite, and when he did he was amazed. This was wonderful! He just wanted to eat it at one go, but remembered his manners.

"So Kyo-kun, do you like it?" Maman asked.

"Hai! Is so gooo'!" He managed to get out though the food. Swallowing, he gave her a big smile.

"You make really good food an' an' Tsuna-nii get to eat it every day!" He exclaimed brightly. Wait. Hold on a second. Did he just? Oh man. When Kyouya and Tsuna realized what Kyouya had just said, they both became red as a tomato. Kyouya quickly covered his face with his hands while slouching into his chair. If he does it right he might just disappeared forever, or until they all forgot what just happened. But some of the people in this room (Bianchi, Nana, Reborn, and possibly the children) will never let it down.

"Kyo-kun?" Maman personally thought that it was cute how easily Kyo-kun thought of her son as a brother, and a big brother at that! Bianchi just thought it was cute in general, but Reborn was most defiantly going to use this as blackmail.

"..." 'Kyo-kun' just slid off of his chair and laid face down.

On the ground.

Under the table.

He felt like dying. What if Tsuna doesn't like being called 'big brother'? But Fuuta calls him that. Maybe he doesn't want him to call him that. What if Tsuna doesn't want another little brother? But what if Tsuna does? But what if Tsuna doesn't? What if-

"Kyouya-kun" Speak of the devil.

"A-ano, Kyouya-kun. Could you please go back into sitting in your seat?" He tried to cox him into coming back to the top of the table. A muffled response.

"I'm sorry what?" Another muffle, but louder. Sighing, Tsuna went under the table as well.

"Kyouya-kun. Please look at me." Slowly, Kyouya turned his head to look at Tsuna. He didn't looked mad, though he could see a faint blush on the other's face.

"I'm sorry." Kyouya softly apologized.

"It's okay. Just... A little unexpected." Tsuna reassured. Kyouya closed his eyes.

"Fuuta calls you 'Tsuna-nii' an' I... I wan' a big brother too an'... You're so nice to me." He explained.

"Okay." Huh? Okay?

"A-ano, wha' do you mean by 'okay'?" He was nervous. Was Tsuna going to let him call him 'Tsuna-nii'? Or...

"You can call me 'Tsuna-nii' if you want." Eyes snapping open, Kyouya looked upon Tsuna with wide, sparkling eyes and mouth agape. Tsuna felt his whole body shiver. He was probably never going to get used to this.

"Really?" His voice was so soft as if he were in a dream. He was given a shaky nod with a shaky smile. Kyouya was looking at him with disbelief, but began to show off a huge smile.

"Yay! I have a big brother!" He glomped poor Tsuna. Oh god, oh god, oh god what was happening?! Kyouya was hugging him?! What?! Tsuna had blue screened. He then proceed to calmed himself.

 _'This is NOT the Hibari-san you know. This is Kyouya-kun, Hibairi-san's younger self.'_ Even with these thoughts, he still thought that what was going on was weird. He was so used to the whole 'demon perfect' thing that it was just plain weird for him to get hugged by said perfect.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun?" Tsuna interrupted the hug fest.

"Hai?" Kyouya asked with a smaller smile. Oh god this was too strange, even for him.

"We should go back to our seats and finish dinner." He could feel a sweat dropping down the side of his face.

"Un!" With that they went back to eating dinner. Kyouya, acting as if he was the luckiest person in the world, and Tsuna, wondering if the world was coming to an end. The others (except the children) watched them with amusement. The children, well, they were just plain confused on what had happen.

"Does this mean we have another brother?" Fuuta wondered out loud.

* * *

 **Ehhh I feel like ending it here. Originally I wanted for Kyouya to confront Tsuna about it later on, but I thought that this was more funny. I'm thinking that when Kyouya get's embarrassed or gets excited or really sleepy, he doesn't speak as well as usual. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So how are you guys liking this so far hm? And _please_ review so I know your thoughts on this, how my writing is (criticism is always a good thing), and if I made any errors of any kind.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter six**_

After dinner Tsuna-nii showed Kyouya to his room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was smaller than his bedroom back home though. The walls were white, and the carpet was a cream. There were no curtains, and a closet. The bed was up against the one window on the other side of the room. It wasn't much either. Just plain white.

"We would've done more if we had more time, but..." Tsuna-nii tried to explained.

"Purple."

"Huh?" What did he mean by 'purple'?

"We could paint it purple. With clouds." Kyouya offered. He was talking about the walls and ceiling.

"Do you want purple curtains too? Or do you want it white?" Tsuna asked.

"Mmm. I don't know." He really didn't. It was that moment that Maman came in.

"Ara? Are you two talking about redecorating?" She asked. Two nods.

"Sorry about how plain this is Kyo-kun. How about we go shopping for supplies tomorrow! We can even get you new blankets and pillows." She said with a smile. She put her finger on her chin in thought.

"We might need to get a new bed actually." She mostly said to herself.

"Mom? I don't think that it's a good idea for Kyouya-kun to go shopping with us." Tsuna said nervously. Nana tilted her head.

"And why not Tsu-kun?"

"Ah! Well, he just came here today so don't you think he should get comfortable first?" Truth be told, he just didn't want the people of Namimori to see their demon perfect in such a state. Who knows what could happen to him? All sorts of scenarios went though his fluffy head.

"That's true. Hmmm. We can figure this out later. Good night boys!" And just like that, she left them. Sighing, Tsuna began to get things in order.

"Mom was right about the bed. I guess you have to deal with it for now." Tsuna-nii said his good nights and left Kyouya alone. He put whatever stuff he had away. His new room felt a little less empty now. Deciding on going to bed he put on his pajamas and went to bed.

 _'Good night mama. Good night papa.'_ He went out like a light.

* * *

Kyouya shot up from his bed. Just what in the world was going on?! He could have sworn he heard a noise!

 **BOOM!**

There it was! Quickly running out of his new room, Kyouya went to see the source of the noise. He ran towards the the explosions, since it was continuing. It was coming from a room with a tuna fish sign on it.

"HAIIIIIIII!" It was the girl from the hospital! Fearing the worst, Kyouya opened the door to see his big brother (man that was good to say.) laying on the ground with Reborn holding a green grenade launcher at him.

"Tsuna-nii! Are you okay?! Where's the girl?!" Was Tsuna-nii hurt? What had happen to that girl? And why was Tsuna-nii blushing?

"A-ah, Kyouya-kun?" Was something wrong? He tilted his head, and he could've sworn Tsuna-nii shivered.

"T-there's no girl here..." He trailed off. Oh god. Kyouya-kun looked like a confused puppy.

"That's was Dame-Tsuna." Reborn explained bluntly.

"Oh." Kyouya wasn't sure how he should respond to this. Just when he opened his mouth to say _something_ , his stomach started to growl. Snapping his mouth shut, he faintly blushed. He was just embarrassing himself all over the place wasn't he?

"Dame-Tsuna it's time to eat." Reborn then walked out while the launcher transformed into the chameleon from last night. He didn't know chameleons could do that. He thought that they only changed colors. Tsuna-nii quickly got up and scrambled to the door. Kyouya moved out of the way and followed him down the stairs. They went into the kitchen to see Lambo fighting with I-pin over food, while Bianchi, Reborn, and Fuuta calmly ate.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun! Glad you could come down to eat!" Maman said happily while giving them their breakfast. It wasn't much, just rice and eggs.

"Th-thank you... Maman..." Kyouya whispered shyly. He still wasn't used to calling someone else 'mom' even if she was really nice to him. Nana just gave him a wide, warm smile in return. They began to eat, but once in a while Tsuna-nii's food was being stolen. By Reborn _and_ by Lambo.

"Lambo! No steal food! Lambo have own food!" I-pin scolded. I-pin seemed to be the more responsible of the two.

"Guahahahah! Lambo-sama takes whatever Lambo-sama wants from Dame-Tsuna!" Kyouya frowned at this. No one calls his big brother 'no good' (except Reborn. He's just too scary to tell him off.)! Not even by someone who was younger than Tsuna-nii!

"Lambo." Kyouya muttered darkly. Everyone stopped what they were doing (except Nana since she decided to make bentos for later and was humming away.) and stared at him.

"Don't call Tsuna-nii 'dame'." He glared at the cow child daring him to say otherwise. Tsuna was in shock. Just what in the world had happened?! Lambo started to get teary eyed and trembled.

"Tol-er-ate." He whimpered, before flat out bawling. He then proceed to take out a bazooka out of his Afro and aimed at himself! Kyouya tried to stop him since he didn't mean for it to go that far, but it was too late. Lambo pulled the trigger and pink smoke filled the air. Tsuna quickly took Bianchi away and made up some excuse for her to leave right away. Something about love, Reborn, and a 'Gokudera-kun'. She left right when the smoke cleared.

"Yare yare. What did younger me do this time?" An older boy around Tsuna-nii's age appeared from where Lambo was. He had a cow print shirt on and had one eye closed. He noticed Kyouya and blinked at him (or was he winking? He did have one eye closed.).

"Ah, Adult Lambo. Sorry, but I made sure Bianchi left." Tsuna-nii walked back in, apologizing.

"Ah, why if it isn't the young Vongola. Thanks. The Bianchi from this time can be... A little scary." 'Adult Lambo' then looked back at Kyouya.

"Yare yare is this the cloud guardian?" He then began to look Kyouya up and down. Analyzing him.

"You look different. Mmm. Oh, so it's around then." Realization dawned on his face.

"Around when?" What was he talking about, Kyouya wondered. Nana suddenly stopped her cooking and turned around.

"Oh! It looks like we have a new guest!" Just where did he come from?

"Ara? Where did Lambo-kun go?"

"Don't worry maman. Crybaby Lambo will come back soon." Reborn stated. Fuuta, Kyouya, and I-pin could only stare at what was transpiring. One could hear Tsuna sighing in the background, and feel sorry for him since this became a regular thing in his life.

"It pains me to agree with Reborn, but I'll be leaving soon, and your Lambo will be here." 'Adult Lambo' assured Nana. Not long after he said that, a puff of pink smoke appeared. When it cleared, there Lambo sat, eating a grape lollipop. A gasp was heard coming from Nana.

"Lambo-kun! Why didn't you tell mama that you were such a good magician!" Was she scolding him? No one knew.

"HAIIIIIIII! I'm going to be late for school!" The idea of school hit Tsuna like a bag of bricks. He then rushed though his routine and for some reason, just the mention of being late for school made Kyouya irritated. But when he looked at his nii-San, he saw how fast he could be, and was hugely impressed. Right when Tsuna-nii was going out the door, Reborn stopped him.

"There is no school today Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna froze in his steps.

"WHAAAAT?! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?!" He yelled. Tsuna thought he was going to get bitten to death if he didn't make it on time. Oh wait. He can't. Kyouya's here, and not patrolling the school. Anyways, why did no one tell him anything?!

"Who knows~. Oh, and for the rest of the week, there will be no school." Reborn replied. Tsuna gave him a deadpan look, before resigning, and went up stairs again to change into casual clothing. Fuuta then took notice of the bentos.

"Maman? Why do you have bentos made?" He asked. She turned from Lambo to answer.

"Well, I thought that Tsu-kun had school, and wanted to make bentos for his friends, but it seams like that's not the case." She pouted. I-pin rose her hand in the air showing that she wanted to say something.

"Ara? What is it I-pin-chan?" Maman asked, showing that it was I-pin's time to talk.

"Picnic!" She exclaimed happily, until she saw Kyouya looking at her. She quickly hid herself since she remembered what Tsuna had told her.

* * *

 _"I-pin." Tsuna was back! He left sometime ago and wouldn't let her come, but it was okay, since he's back now._

 _"Yes?" Was something wrong? Tsuna's face was all grim looking._

 _"We're... Going to have a visitor for sometime..." He stopped and gathered his thoughts._

 _"You see it's... Hibari-San... He isn't like usual... Something happened to him, and we're going to take care of him." He finished with determination all over._

 _"Okay." She didn't exactly knew what he meant, but she'll do whatever she could with what power she had!_

 _"But there's another thing..." She was taken away from her thoughts. Tsuna was now crouching down to her and putting his hands on her shoulders._

 _"You know how you get when you see his face right?" She nodded. Just thinking about him brought a blush to her face. He looks so much like her master._

 _"Well, I need you to look away from his face as much as possible. I know it's going to be hard, since he's going to be living with us, but please try?" He pleaded with her. Gazing into his eyes, she knew how much this means to him. So, just like before, she nodded with determination. If someone could see her eyes, they could've seen a fire in them._

* * *

She was so proud of herself! She hasn't looked at Kyouya's face and go into her crush state! Even if it was only a day. Kyouya stayed away from her since he remembered what Tsuna-nii said about I-pin being shy. He respected her space since he was shy as well. Maybe when they both get over the shyness they could be friends. Maybe little, by little they could interact with each other.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We could have a picnic latter for lunch!" Maman was clearly happy with this idea. She was smiling with eyes closed, and hands clasped together.

"What about a picnic?" Ah, Tsuna-nii finally decided to join them again.

"Tsuna-nii, we're having a picnic for lunch." Fuuta filled him in.

"So! Now that we're out and about, what are we going to do?" Maman asked the rest of the group.

"I say we go shopping." Reborn does not do requests, but to Nana it sounded like one.

"I have to agree with you Reborn-kun. We still need to redecorate Kyo-kun's room. Oh! And we need to buy you some new clothes!" Nana remembers a nice boy coming by yesterday when her Tsu-kun was out saying that Kyo-kun doesn't have that much clothing. Maybe she could buy a hoodie for him as well!

"I think some pajamas are in order too." She muttered to herself while looking at what Kyo-kun was wearing.

"W-what?! B-but when- what?!" Tsuna stuttered.

"We're going after everyone's ready silly! Now everyone get dressed! We're going shopping!"

"Guhahah! And buy many candy for the mighty Lambo-sama!"

"No Lambo! No candy for you! You have lollipop!"

"What lollipop tail-head?"

"Broccoli monster!"

"Quiet you two. I'm drinking my espresso." Kyouya and Tsuna felt that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Done! So did I do a good job on the characters? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eeeeeeeh life. That's all there is to say.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter seven_**

They were right. It was going to be a long day. Everyone was staring at them. No. Not at them. At him. At Kyouya. Just so many eyes on his body. He looked around and caught people in the act. They had all sorts of expressions on their faces. He moved closer to Tsuna till he was latched to his arm. Even more eyes on his form. Kyouya buried his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck. What he didn't know was that people were wondering who he was and what he was doing with 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Don't worry Kyouya-kun. We'll get this over and done with soon." Tsuna tried to reassure the poor boy. They were in the shopping district of town and so far they bought paint, paint brushes (since Nana wasn't sure if they had the right equipment), curtains, sheets and blanket, pillow cases, and are having a new bed and desk being delivered in three days time. Thankfully all that was in the first store that they went into. For some reason Maman wanted to buy a lamp as well, but the store was all out. Kyouya thought that it was for the desk, and it probably was. So, now they were off to buy clothes for him. The whole time Kyouya was wearing the pants and undies from yesterday (maman washed them last night), his nii-san's t-shirt, and his nii-san's hoodie (the shirt and hoodie was a little small on him, but he managed.). Kyouya had the hood up since they went out, thanks to Tsuna-nii.

"Here we are!" Nana exclaimed with joy. Finally, they were almost done.

"Ah! Bianchi-chan! Where did you go?" There she was at the front of the clothing store, Bianchi stood with some bags in her hands.

"I had to go buy some more ingredients for food maman. I was running low on what to make so Tsuna here suggested that I go buy some for Reborn and Hayato. While shopping I thought I might as well buy some for you." She explained. So that was what Tsuna-nii was talking about earlier.

"Would you like to shop with us?" Nana asked the eldest daughter she never had.

"Sorry, but no. It would be best if I bring these home before they spoil." She lifted the bags.

"I see. Walk safely! I've heard some rumors that a gang has been going around town." A gang? Hearing this appalled Kyouya, and it made him angry. For what exactly? He didn't know.

"Don't worry, I will." With a smile and a wave, Bianchi left. When the group of seven got inside, Lambo ran off and I-pin followed, trying to keep him out of as much trouble as possible.

"Fuuta-kun would you be a dear, and keep an eye on Lambo-kun, and I-pin-chan?" Maman asked politely.

"Hai maman." He left to find the two.

"Ah and while you're at it could you try to find some clothes for Kyo-kun?" She called to the nine year old.

"Hai." He called back. Maman turned to her son and new housemate.

"Let's start with the shirts. Reborn-kun, any recommendations?" She asked.

"Dress shirts are a must."

"Un! Un! You never know when the occasion calls for one!" Nana agreed.

"We might as well get one or two for Dame-Tsuna."

"Oi! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. He thought that this was for Kyouya-kun! Not some ploy to get him to become a mafia boss! Which he will never do (let's face it. He's going to become one no matter what. Unless he dies, but that's unlikely.).

"Ah, here's one." They were already in the dress shirt section! And they were completely ignoring him!

"Tsuna-nii?" Kyouya asked softly. Tsuna turned his head to see what he could of Kyouya's face. It held worry. Not wanting to worry him any more than necessary, Tsuna gave him a smile.

"Everything's fine. Come on." He led his newly dubbed 'little brother' towards his mom and Reborn. They both found a few shirts that they both agreed on, and went to the dress pants. The process repeated with all of the fancy clothes until they went on to casual.

"What do you think of this one Kyo-kun?" Maman asked, holding up a dark purple T-shirt with white wings on the back. He looked it over and nodded. Up next was a lighter shade of purple hoodie with black 18 on the back. Another nod. This continued for quite some time, and when it was all said and done Kyouya now had thirty shirts (seven dress shirts in various colors), three vests, ten pairs of pants (three were black dress pants), fifteen pairs of socks (five of them were black), three pairs of shoes (one was black dress shoes), fourteen pairs on underwear, and six pairs of pajamas. While Tsuna gain three sets of suits.

"Maman, Lambo-sama wants ice cream!" Lambo demanded while picking his nose. They had met up with the three children when Nana happened to look at the bra section for herself. She said that she wanted something nice for herself.

"I-pin want ice cream too!"

"I wouldn't mind getting some ice cream." It seamed that ice cream was on the children's minds.

"What about you Kyo-kun? Do you want ice cream?" Nana looked at Kyouya. He only shrugged and moved even closer to Tsuna. In Kyouya's mind, it didn't matter since they were walking to the shop anyways, but if he thought about it, he didn't have some in a while.

"If Tsuna-nii wants some." Okay then. That was his answer apparently.

"Yeah, I'll have a cone." Tsuna thought that they might as well. It had been a long day after all. This could be a nice treat for them all. So, when they got to the shop they ordered their flavors, and when it was ready they began to eat.

"This is really good. What do you think?" Tsuna asked his cloud who was sitting next to him.

"I like it." Hibari-san was such a soft spoken child. Tsuna could never imagine how he became the infamous demon perfect everyone in town knew. And Tsuna wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Tsuna?" A voice came from behind. The two 'brothers' turned their heads to see...

* * *

 **End of chapter. Don't worry, you'll find out who it is next chapter. Now all I need to figure out who it'll be, but it won't be Hayato, that's for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK. So. First update in a _long_ time. Things have changed (not really). I have a beta! Although he's only betaing this one story that I'm working on. Oh and guess what? I'm in a new fandom. Which is what this story is about. In that fandom. One chapter in and I already killed someone. Sorta. I blame a friend of mine from school who loves to kill off her characters. At least she cried when she killed one of her people. So if you happen to be I that fandom as well and find me then, expect angst. I plan a _lot_ of angst. Well, I think it's angst. And a wedding like scene. It's going to be great. I will give you guys a hint on what the fandom is. Two words. French hell. Enjoy! Also, warning for colorful language.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter eight**_

"Hahahaha! So you've gained another brother?" This thought seemed to please the tall, grining teen.

"Though I wouldn't call him the little brother. If anything you should be the little brother!" Saying that made the grin grow.

"Ahaha. Yes, well, I guess you're right, Yamamoto." Tsuna said a bit nervously to Yamamoto Takeshi. As it turned out, Yamamoto had to deliver something for his dad and ended up meeting their little group after doing the deed. The rain guardian was standing right behind the seated Tsuna and Kyouya; his eyes full of mirth, but no hint of malice of any type was in his features. Only calm kindness and joy.

Kyouya wasn't sure if he liked this 'Yamamoto', but if Tsuna-nii trusted him, then he would too.

"So! Kyo-kun, is it alright to call you that?" A nod. "How do you like it in Tsuna's home so far?" Now that he thought about it, it had been interesting. A bit embarrassing on his end, but good.

"Nice." Was all that he managed to tell the taller boy. Yamamoto laughed good naturally.

"Well that's good to hear! Honestly I'm a bit jealous! You get to eat Mama's food! And get to hang out with Tsuna all the time too!" Tsuna's face started to gain some red.

"Y-Yamamoto!" More laughter ran though the air. Kyouya went back to eating his ice cream, deciding that his nii-san wanted to talk with his friend. He started to wonder when they were going to eat lunch. This was very concerning to him. What if they skip it entirely? That wasn't good. He was taught that it's very important to eat all the main meals of the day, and that if you skip one or more of them, then it was very bad for you. Finishing up his food, he tugged Tsuna-nii's sleeve. Thankfully a tug was all that was needed to gain the brunette's attention.

"What's wrong Kyouya-kun?" Oh no. Everyone was staring at him. Even Lambo and I-pin stopped their fight to look at him. Actually I-pin was staring above his head, but still. Kyouya started to fidget around and tried not to look at anyone's faces.

"I-I w-was j-jus' wo-wonderin' wh-when w-we were g-go-goin' t-to e-eat lunch-ch." He stuttered. He felt that he did better than last night! Soon he felt pride welling up inside, but quickly died down when he saw everyone's faces.

"Kyo-kun's right! We need to eat soon! Takeshi-kun, would you like to join us? We're having a picnic at the park." Nana explained the situation to him. Another grin graced the teen's face.

"I would love to! I have to tell the old man first. How about I meet you guys up at your house? I'm assuming you want to put all of that away before you get to relax." He commented while pointing at their bags.

"Oh! That's right!" Maman said, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you for reminding me!" With that, she happily stood up which signaled everyone it was time to go back to the house.

* * *

Once more, a sigh escaped from the mouth of the clam tenth.*

"What's wrong Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked the slumped boy. They were currently in the living room. All of the things that they had bought were in there for the time being.

"Nothing, Fuuta, just sighing." The younger tilted his head in slight confusion. It didn't look like nothing was wrong. Tsuna looked stressed, and that he needed a long break. Maybe he should go to a nearby hot springs. This thought made Fuuta wonder if there _was_ a hot springs near Namimori. It would be wonderful if there was.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, could you please help me with this paint?" Nana asked her son. She was putting all of the supplies for Kyouya's new room away. Tsuna nodded when he had a thought pop into his head.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?" She stopped in her tracks.

"What are we going to do with the bed we already have in there? I mean, it can't be in there while we paint, and Kyouya-kun can't sleep in there at night. I'm pretty sure that's not healthy for him with all the fumes from the drying paint." He expressed his concerns to his mother. She hummed in thought before gaining a great idea.

"He can sleep with you until his room is finished!" Nana was very happy with her solution. Tsuna choked on his own spit on the declaration. Just then Kyouya peaked in from the hallway. His face was red and, Tsuna was assuming here, most likely heard the whole thing.

"A-am I sh-sharin' th-the b-bed wi-with Tsu-Tsuna-nii?" He squeaked out. Tsuna fumbled for a protest when his mother spoke out.

"Sure!" She found it adorable that Kyo-kun wanted to share a bed with her little Tsu-kun.

Kyouya, on the other hand, thought that she was demanding him to sleep in the same bed as his new brother. He could only nod before slipping away to hide. Most likely in a closet. It was a thing he would do at his old house. If he became embarrassed enough, he would hide in one of the closets. At least most of the time. He would also hide under, and behind anything he found. Once, one of the maids found him in a basket full of freshly cleaned and dry towels. It was also raining that day so she had to use the dryer. Warm, clean towels plus an embarrassed Kyouya equals him worming his way to make a nest. Apparently it was so warm and soft, he had fallen asleep.

"Mom!" Tsuna finally got a word out. Her only reply was a smile and a giggle.

* * *

Brown eyes surveyed the white room. The carpeted floor was covered with a plastic tarp, the paint and supplies were in a corner, the bed was gone, and anything that gained the day before was lost.

 **Ding dong**

That was probably Yamamoto.

"Coming!" Tsuna yelled from his spot before leaving the room. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found out that it was Bianchi who opened the door and found out that it was Gokudera who was foaming on the floor in front of her.

"Is he okay?" Yamamoto asked while helping the fallen storm up.

"Yes, but if I knew he was coming, I would've put on my goggles. Please come in." Bianchi helped the rain with her brother to the living room. He was laid down on the couch. After that, she left to find her goggles.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked his (self-proclaimed) right hand man.

 _'This is bad'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

 _'If Gokudera-kun finds out about Hibari-san, he'll blow up!'_ He had decided that Gokudera must never know. Gokudera groaned before answering.

"I ran into baseball-freak and he said that he's joining you to a picnic." He raised his head, eyes watering.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Ack! W-well, it was kinda spontaneous and well..." Tsuna trailed off.

* * *

Kyouya finally felt calmer now. He had decided to leave the closet he had found. All he needed to do was to find his big brother.

 _'Big brother...'_ He gained a small blush and a giant smile with that thought. Kyouya just loves the fact that he has a big brother now. And such a nice one too! He was going to gush about it in his mind whenever he can.

Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by bumping into someone.

"Bianchi-san!" Kyouya gasped. But wait. Was she wearing...

"Why do you have goggles on?" He asked the older teen.**

"My younger brother, Hayato, is here." Was her explanation. Kyouya only blinked in confusion. Then he followed her to the living room where Tsuna-nii was talking to a teen with silver hair and Yamamoto. Kyouya tilted his head. The teen looked like Bianchi.

 _'The eyes.'_ Kyouya decided.

 _'They have the same eyes.'_ Unfortunately for Kyouya, the teen turned to his direction. His eyes widen the went down to a glare. His hand pointed to him accusingly.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?!" His voice filled with rage and venom. Never in his life did Kyouya hear such hateful words. Tears filled his eyes, so much that it interfered with his vison. He never got to see the confusion on the teen's face. He started bawling.

"Kyouya-kun!" Tsuna shouted with worry. There goes his plan of them not meeting. He ran up to the crying cloud and held him.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay." Tsuna whispered.

"H-He call-calleded me a ba' n-name!" He hiccuped.

"I know. He didn't mean it." Tsuna was doing his best to comfort the boy. He was rocking from side to side, rubbing his hand in circles on the cloud's back.

"B-b-bu' he s-saided it so-so h-h-hor-horribly." Kyouya sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"I know. Do you want to sit down?" A nod. They made their way to a chair. Kyouya sat down and Tsuna knelt in front of him.

"It's okay Kyouya-kun. Gokudera-kun was just having a bad day. Although it wasn't fair for you to be lashed out on. You didn't do anything. But like I said he didn't mean it. " Tsuna-nii's voice was so soothing. Tsuna then tuned to Gokudera.

"Isn't that right? Gokudera-kun?" Even though he was smiling and his eyes were closed, he put off a dangerous aura.

Gokudera Hayato put off by the whole display. Hibari never did anything like this! Maybe an UMA swap places with the real Hibari! But then his boss gave him that look. Only a student of Reborn could pull that off.

"H-hai! I'm sorry!" Gokudera stuttered out.

From a hidden place, Reborn was proud of his dame student. He was showing one of the signs of a mafia boss.

Tsuna turned back to his newly 'younger' brother and said, "See. Gokudera-kun feels really bad about what he said." Kyouya whimpered but nodded anyway.

Finally Bianchi stepped in.

"Hayato, that wasn't nice of you." She scolded her little brother. Yamamoto nodded, a frown on his face.

"That's right! Kyo-kun is only-wait. How old are you? Haha, I forgot to ask." He scratched his cheek. Kyouya sniffed before answering, "I'm five." quietly. Yamamoto nodded with enthusiasm.

"Un! Kyo-kun is only five years old! You don't call five year olds that!" Yamamoto frowned again.

Tsuna sighed and got up. He sensed an argument brewing. But before he made a step towards his there guardians, a hand tugged his sleeve. Tsuna made a questioning noise while looking back at Kyouya's watery face.

"Don' leave me please. He's scary." Kyouya did _not_ want to be left alone. Expecaly if the Scary Meanie was in the room. Even if there were other people around. Tsuna only smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Welp. I was not expecting that to happen. I was actually planning on Gokudera meeting with Kyouya during a school scene.**

 *** - For those who don't know that's what Vongola Decimo translates to.**

 **** - Isn't she 17 or 18 years old?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there fans! This fic is not dead appently! Okay, so just to let you know ch 8 is up. It took place of the note, and if you reread, you might notice some differences. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter nine**_

Everything was settled down, and Gokudera joined in on the picnic. Fortunately, Nana had made a few more obentos than usual. Now they had made it to the park.

"Mm, how about over there?" Yamamoto offered, pointing to a big tree. It was not that far away from the playground, but it had enough space for a picnic.

"Sitting in the shade would be nice." Bianchi agreed.

"Alright then. Fuuta-kun, would you please help Tsu-kun with the blanket?" Nana requested. Gokudera was holding the bentos while Tsuna was holding a big blanket.

"Un." Fuuta nodded before running up to Tsuna and making their way to the tree.

"Mama" Lambo whined, "Lambo-sama's hungry."

"Stupid cow! We're going to eat soon!" Gokudera yelled. Just then I-pin's stomach growled.

"I-pin hungry." She muttered.

"Don't worry Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan. We'll eat soon." Nana amended.

"Hahahaha! I can't wait to eat some of your lunch. You make wonderful food!" Yamamoto complimented her.

"Thank you Takeshi-kun! Thank you for coming!" Nana was happy that her son's friends came to the picnic. If anything she should thank Reborn. It was because of him her little Tsu-kun gained so many friends and siblings. He even grew up.

 _'He's so much like his father.'_ She remembered that day when he left, she swore that she saw her husband in her little Tsu-kun. No. Nana shouldn't be calling Tsu-kun little anymore. Her Tsuna became a man.

Kyouya made his way closer to Maman. He felt safer with her while Tsuna was away. Well, Tsuna wasn't away. He just wasn't in Kyouya's reach.

He also made his hood cover his eyes. He didn't want to make contact with Scary Meanie.

"Reborn, my love, would you like me to feed you?" Bianchi asked the man-baby.

"Sure." Was the simple reply. When the group made it to where Tsuna and Fuuta were, the blanket was set. Gokudera put the bentos on the blanket and took off the cloth holding it. It was a cute thing, that cloth. It was dark pink with sakura petals scattered about.

"Here, let me give you your bento." Nana said to the group. One by one, did they get an obento. Oddly enough she had two more. Kyouya noticed but didn't say anything, not wanting to draw attention to himself. But he did sat at Tsuna's left side while Yamamoto sat at his right. Gokudera was grumbled on about how he should sit at Tsuna's right side since he was his right hand man, but didn't act on it. He didn't want to anger his boss any more than he had. He was had the situation explained to him and that _no_ Kyouya is _not_ an UMA. He still felt anger and hurt on why he wasn't told of this earlier since his _is_ Juudaime's storm guardian and should know what happened to any of the other guardians.

"You would have done worse if you had found out earlier." Reborn had told him.

"Besides, I want to see how the other guardians react." Typical Reborn.

Gokudera hated the fact that on his left was the Baseball-freak, and to his right was the stupid cow. Ugh.

To Labmo's right was I-pin, and to her's was mama. Reborn was in between Fuuta and Bianchi. Fuuta sat next to Kyouya while Bianchi was next to Nana. To put it simply, they sat in a circle.

 **"Itadakimasu!"** They cried before digging in.

Kyouya wished that he could cook as good a maman. Maybe she would teach him one day. Then he could cook to Tsuna-nii as thanks! Kyouya really liked the plan he had made. Halfway through the meal were they interrupted.

"Hahi?! Oh no! We're late!" A teenaged girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail shouted in despair. Next to her was another girl, but with short orange hair.

"Haru-chan?! Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. What were they doing here?

Kyouya wasn't sure if he liked these girls. Of course it was the same when he met Yamamoto, but still. Yamamoto was nice, but Scary Meanie was his name. Who knows if these girls were like him.

"Hi Tsuna-kun. Your mom invited us to join lunch." Kyoko explained.

"But it looks like we came late." Haru finished glumly. Gokudera grumbled on how 'they shouldn't have come at all', and 'stupid woman'. She glared at him.

"It's alright. Here, you can get in and eat. We can wait." Nana had said with a smile. Haru and Kyoko squeezed into the circle between Nana and Bianchi. Kyoko was next to Nana while Haru was next to Bianchi. They were given their obentos and every one continued to eat.

Not once did the girls comment on Kyouya.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating, and the children decided to play tag. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, and even Reborn joined in. Nana sat on top of the blanket, watching her family enjoy themselves. Tsuna had rested against the tree and Kyouya was debating on whether or not he should stay where he was or go over to Tsuna.

"Kyo-kun? Do you want to play with the others?" Maman asked Kyouya. Truth be told, Kyouya didn't feel confident enough to play with them. He wanted to stay by his brother's side.

"No." He shyly said. Nana nodded, smiling. She turned her attention back to the children.

Kyouya waited a few moments before he made his way over to Tsuna. Tsuna-nii was startled, but calmed down. They sat there in peace for a while; watching everyone play. The breeze felt good, and the air was a perfect temperature. Not to hot, not to cold. This combination made Kyouya sleepy. Slowly, his eyes began to close. Kyouya felt his body shift towards Tsuna-nii. He went into the realm of sleep before his head landed on Fluffy Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna stiffened. He looked down to see Kyouya on his lap, fast asleep. Tsuna let himself unwind. There was no harm in letting Kyouya sleep in his lap. If anything they would both get embarrassed and maybe have their pride bruised.

The sky shifted his cloud's body so he could be more comfortable. He stared at the sleeping skylark's face.

 _'So peaceful.'_ Went through his mind. Tsuna's mind started to wander. He never noticed how silky Hibari-san's hair looked. The tuna bit his lip. Maybe... Just a little pat... That would be all right. Right? He never realized that his hand was already moving. Having felt his hand on Kyouya's hair brought him out of his thoughts. A blush gathered on his face. It really was silky and soft. His eyes drifted to Kyouya's face. He was smiling. A thought went through Tsuna's head. He gulped, gathered his courage, and began to run his fingers through the older teen's hair. Kyouya's smile widen a little bit, and he snuggled into the hand.

' _He looks so content.'_ Tsuna thought, blushing harder.

"You two look so cute like that." Kyoko-chan said suddenly, appearing out of nowhere. Tsuna swore that Reborn was teaching his disappearing and reappearing acts to his friends and family. But more importantly...

"W-what do you mean?" He whispered to his long time crush. She only giggled.

Kyoko had noticed that Tsuna had never stop petting Kyouya. It truly was adorable in her opinion. She walked closer and knelt in front of them.

"Your mom told us what happened." Her voice was soft and sorrowful. Tsuna's eyes softened at her words.

"We still don't know how it happened..." He murmured. Tsuna felt horrible. If only he started looking earlier. Guilt was eating at the tenth. He should have done _something._ But he shouldn't wallow in self pity. He was thankful that he found Kyouya when he did and no other harm could befall on his guardian.

A happy sigh escaped from Kyouya. Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle. It was so odd to see the demon perfect in such a state. And yet, this was probably the happiest Tsuna had seen him.

"Everything will work out." Kyoko-chan said before going back to the game. Tsuna found that his mother had been pulled in; leaving Tsuna alone with Kyouya.

* * *

Kyouya yawned. He had experienced a great nap. The skylark slowly opened his eyes. What had greeted him was a torso. His eyes widen and he looked up to see Tsuna-nii looking at him. They both started to blush. It was then that Kyouya realized that he was being petted. It was... Nice...

"T-Tsuna-nii..." He whispered. Tsuna-nii gave him a small smile.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked his 'little brother'.

"Un." Kyouya nodded. They stayed like that for a while. It was as if they were in their own little world, and Kyouya wanted it to last. Unfortunately the kids were getting tired; they had finally burnt their energy.

"Tsu-kun! Kyo-kun! We're going home!" Maman called to them. Kyouya groaned, not wanting to leave such a comfortable spot. Tsuna-nii helped him get up, and pulled the hood up. He made sure that it went over the cloud's eyes.

Kyouya yawned again, and held onto Tsuna-nii's arm. They made their way back to the group. Once they made it, the new girls said goodbye.

"We promised we would hang out with Chrome-chan later." Kyoko told the group.

"We're going to show her our favorite cake shop!" Haru was filled with joy at the idea. She really wanted Chrome to taste the wonders of that cake shop.

"Bye bye!" With that, they left.

* * *

The group made it home, and the children were in their rooms, taking a nap. Nana had asked Yamamoto and Gokudera if they wanted to help paint Kyouya's room.

Yamamoto laughed and said yes. He thought it would be interesting if he painted a room. He never done it before, but maybe it be a skill he could gain.

Gokudera didn't want to but said yes anyways. He wanted to help his boss, and him helping with the room seemed like a good way to apologize. So everyone, even Reborn, was in the room, painting. Well. Everyone except Kyouya. He felt like he would get in their way if he tried to help. So Nana gave him some paper, crayons, colored pencils, and some washable markers.

 _'I wonder what I should draw?'_ Kyouya asked himself. He was currently in the living room; sitting at the table. Paper and sticks of color were scattered around. He was listening to the commotion that was coming from upstairs. So far he had drawn the ocean during sunset, his nameless toy bird, and a field of flowers. The first one was with the pencils, the second in marker, and the last in crayon. Of course they weren't all that good, but it was the best a five year old could do. He then had an idea. Kyouya grabbed the colored pencils and the crayons, and began to draw.

He used the peach color pencil, made a circle and filled it in. Hands found a brown pencil that was just right, and made two smaller circles in the peach one. Black dots found their way into the middle of those circles. A round 'c' was put under the circles. A black curved line was under the 'c'. Brown crayon made a bush on top of the peach circle. It was the face of Tsuna. The face took up the whole page, and Kyouya was proud. Soon more inspiration struck him. A wide smile framed his face.

 _'He's gonna love it!'_ He thought.

* * *

It took what felt like forever to get all of the purple on the walls. Tsuna was glad that they got as many buckets as they did. They had two buckets of purple paint left and that was for the doors.

It was planned to continue the next day since it was nearing dinner.

"Takashi-kun, Hayato-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?" Nana asked her son's friends.

"I would love to!" Gokudera practically yelled. He got to eat two wonderful meals in one day! He didn't need to buy a sandwich and milk for dinner!

"That would be great thanks! Just have to tell pops what's the game plan." Yamamoto didn't want to worry his father. Although he is still wary from his son's suicide attempt. Just a bit, but not much. His son showed that he cares about his new (well they're not new anymore, but they're not like his old ones) friends. Especially that Tsunayoshi.

"You go call him, and wash up." Nana told him.

"Actually, I think everyone here needs to was up." Reborn said. Everybody, except himself of course, had purple paint on them and their clothes. Tsuna sweat dropped.

* * *

"Lambo-sama wants candy!" Lambo whined. Mama was making dinner, and the kids had woken up from their nap an hour ago.

"But maman is making dinner." Kyouya said, confused on why Lambo wanted candy when maman is literally making dinner at that moment.

Kyouya was putting away his drawings, planning on giving them to Tsuna-nii after dinner. Fuuta was putting away the coloring utensils, and I-pin was trying to contain Lambo.

"But Lambo-sama wants candy now!" He began to cry. A green mallet hit Lambo's head and the suited form of Reborn appeared.

"You need to appreciate maman's cooking more." He said.

"Tol-er-ate." Lambo grabbed the bazooka from before and shot himself with it. From the pink smoke came 'Adult Lambo'.

"Yare yare. It seems like I'm back in time again." 'Adult Lambo' said exhausted. He took note of the people in the room.

"Hello Fuuta. Keep up the good work." He smiled and ruffled Fuuta's hair. The boy only blinked. 'Adult Lambo' crouched down to I-pin's level and smiled at her.

"Sorry for all the trouble past me has given you." He apologized to her. She tilted her head in confusion. He then turned to Reborn.

"Ciao." Was all he said. Finally his attention went to Kyouya.

"I always did like playing with you around this time." He told his fellow guardian. Reborn frowned.

"You're giving hints about the future." He scolded. 'Adult Lambo' shrugged.

"After that visit this morning I started to get sentimental." Was his only explanation.

"Oh, and tell Young Vongola I said 'hi'." And with that he poof away.

* * *

 **That's enough for this chapter. Once again I wanted Kyouya to meet Kyoko during a school scene, but it looks like that didn't happen. I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
